Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?
by lazypadawan
Summary: Padmé was expecting a romantic dinner alone with Anakin but he brings guests.


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

Padmé stood before the mirror in her wardrobe. The gown she wore was as she would put it, "tastefully sexy." Strapless and backless, the shimmersilk gown was a passionate deep red. Her jewelry was simple--a pair of corusca gem earrings. One of the finishing touches was the perfume Padmé dabbed on her wrists, behind her ears, and between her breasts. It was very costly, made from the rarest orchid in the galaxy, waters from an obscure mountain spring on Alderaan, and Falleen pheromones.

Could there be anything more perfect than a Life Day evening alone with Anakin? She had it all planned out. A bottle of cherry wine was chilling in ice. A gourmet dinner was heating in the galley, while the freshly-baked five blossom bread cooled on the galley counter. After dinner they would exchange gifts. And then...? Padmé beamed. She was about to put on the silver chain that bore the japor snippet Anakin had given her years ago when the door bell chimed.

Padmé blinked in surprise. "This is the first time in history Anakin is early," she muttered as Threepio went to get the door, since no guards or handmaidens were present. She checked her hair one last time--long and loose to her shoulders for a change--before stepping out into the penthouse's parlor. Then she froze.

There standing with Threepio was Anakin, as handsome and dashing as ever, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Standing next to him were Obi-Wan, Ahsoka Tano, the clone Captain Rex, and Artoo.

"Oh crap," was the first thing that popped into Padmé's head but she quickly put on her diplomatic mask. "Oh, hello everyone. So glad you could make it," she said with a gracious smile.

"We are honored to be here, Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said with a formal bow.

"They haven't had a home-cooked meal in a while, what with the rations and stuff we have to eat in the field," Anakin said with a sheepish smile.

"Please, sit down, make yourselves comfortable," Padmé said. "Threepio, would you mind serving our guests drinks?"

"We apologize for arriving early," Obi-Wan said. "We'll wait while you finish getting dressed."

Padmé looked down at her revealing dress and turned away so that no one could see her blush. "Oh yes, of course," she said before shutting the door. Muttering all kinds of curses in her native language, Padmé quickly put up her hair and found a wrap that made her dress far more demure.

She went back out into the parlor, where all of her guests were chatting. Anakin was putting the flowers he brought into a vase. As soon as he saw her, he said, "Milady, may I provide some assistance in the galley?"

"That's very kind of you," Padmé said, waving her hand toward the galley. The secret spouses went in together.

Once inside, Anakin whispered, "I'm sorry. There wasn't anything I could do...I almost got busted. So I said you were having a party for everyone."

"You could have at least warned me," Padmé whispered back.

"There was no way," Anakin shrugged.

Padmé sighed. "We'll just have to make the most of it. At least we have plenty of food."

The romantic evening was a wash, but the dinner party was a success. They'd enjoyed a few glasses of cherry wine with the meal, except for Ahsoka, who had been drinking blue milk. As the cherry wine bottle got passed around the table, Ahsoka meekly asked, "Master, is it okay if I have a sip?"

"Aren't you still a little young for that, Padawan?" Anakin replied.

"Oh, Ani, I was having the occasional sip of cherry wine at her age. There's no harm," Padmé said. Anakin glanced over at Obi-Wan.

"Why are you looking at me? You're her teacher," Obi-Wan shrugged.

"If I may," Captain Rex said, "I'm younger than Ahsoka and I've just had my third glass."

"But that's different," Anakin argued. "You're full-grown while Ahsoka is still a..."

"Youngling?" Ahsoka challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Even though I've led Rex in battle many a time?"

Anakin stared back at Ahsoka for a few moments, then sighed. "All right, just a little." Padmé poured a small portion of the wine into a clean glass and gave it to the young Togruta. While Ahsoka tenatively tasted the wine, Padmé felt a foot rubbing against her leg. She glanced over at Anakin, sitting next to her, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Oh great. The only thing with cherry wine is that too much of it made Anakin frisky. The Falleen pheromones in her perfume probably didn't help. If they were alone, it wouldn't be a problem. But they were at a table with his clone captain, his former Master and a member of the Jedi Council, and his impressionable padawan. Padmé kicked aside Anakin's leg, perhaps a little too hard. "Ouch!"

"Oops, sorry, stepped on your foot by mistake," Padmé said with a little laugh.

"Uh, that's okay," an annoyed Anakin grumbled. Padmé glanced at Ahsoka, who appeared to be stifling a giggle. She liked Ahsoka. In many ways, Padmé saw herself in the precocious Jedi. Young, carrying a lot on her shoulders for someone her age, and very, very smart.

But that also made Padmé a touch concerned. If Ahsoka was anything like Padmé was at 14, she was also very perceptive. How much does she know or suspect about Anakin and me? Stuff like playing footsie right in front of your padawan would arouse the suspicions of even the most dimwitted teenager.

Artoo, Threepio and Padmé carried off the dishes after the meal was over. As Padmé was rinsing them off in the galley sink to prepare them for the sonic washer, Anakin walked into the galley. Padmé glanced over her shoulder, noticing how buzzed and frisky her husband looked.

"Thought I'd come in to help," he said, a little unsteady on his feet. He pressed himself up behind Padmé and began running his hands up and own her sides. "What is that perfume you're wearing? It's driving me wild," Anakin breathed in her ear as he groped her breasts.

"Ani!" Padmé jumped, pushing Anakin back. "Your padawan or Obi-Wan could walk in here at any time! Maybe later, darling. For now, go sit out there and we'll bring some caf out to sober you up."

"Aww, all right," Anakin groaned. "You're missing out on some great kitchen sex." Padmé shook her head as Anakin staggered out of the galley. She loved him dearly but he could drive her crazy sometimes. Good old Threepio pretended not to notice anything. Artoo trilled something, but nobody but Threepio could understand him anyway.

Steaming cups of caf were brought out for all of the guests. Padmé had to admit that Obi-Wan could be an entertaining raconteur despite all of Anakin's stories about his being a stick-in-the-sand. He had some amusing tales to tell about the diplomatic front.

Finally, it was time for everyone to leave. Once the guests said their farewells, Padmé left poor Threepio to contend with the dishes, since Artoo had left with Anakin, while she retired to her bedroom. A short time later, she'd put on her nightgown and collapsed on her bed exhausted.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep when an elbow nudged her awake. Gasping, she instinctively reached for her hidden blaster but a familiar voice and gauntleted hand stopped her.

"Padmé? Are you awake? It's me," Anakin whispered.

"Ani?" Rubbing her eyes, she sat up on the bed. "What time is it? How did you get back from the Temple?"

"Just waited for everyone to go to sleep, that's all," he shrugged. "Come on, let's open presents!"

"Now?"

"Why not? It's the only time for certain we won't be interrupted. Besides, I like presents."

There were times Ani reminded her of how young he truly was. "All right, let's open gifts."

Th'End


End file.
